Meileen
by Fangirl2TheCore
Summary: This is a story about two people who are dating but cant let anyone know. Eileen And Maurice are trying to hide their secret but it will be harder than they thought and when a new girl comes to crush on maurice they team up with their Friend Logan to save their relationship


Maurice was sitting quietly next to Eileen, and as his hand grew closer to hers, she was doing the same. Their hands were soon interlocked and they both smirked and blushed. Eileen then rested her head on Maurice's shoulder, and he had to keep his cool and resist the urge to kiss her. "MEILEEN CONFIRMED!" Shouted a voice. Eileen's head quickly rose up. "Shut up Abbi!"Maurice shouted, even though they were dating, no one could know. "Haha yeah! MEILEEN!Nnice ship name." called a voice. "Why thank you Logan."Abbi said. "Enough we are not dating!" Maurice explained "even if we were MEILEEN is a stupid name anyway". "Alright, Alright, we'll stop the MEILEEN stuff" Said Logan. "Uuuuuh No we won't!"Abbi commanded. "Fine fine we'll make fun of em some more later" Logan complained. No one really had a choice with Abbi, what ever she said went no matter what other people's opinions were. She wasn't scary or anything, it's just no one could say no to her.

Soon class was over and they were finally alone Eileen leaned forward pressing her lips onto Maurice's he kissed back it was like every other kiss, it felt like an eternity neither of them wanted it to stop so they didn't. Within a blink of an eye Maurice and Eileen were both naked on the bed seemed like they were enjoying themselves too much. Eileen slithered down under the sheets with her hands on Maurice's erected nipples. Maurice's eyes went wide as he felt her lips touch the end of his dick and she began to work her magic. It was the sweetest sensation he had ever felt it was like heaven. After a few hours Maurice woke up with no memory of what had happened the night before, all he could put their by the cum stains on the wall and his and Eileens clothes on the floor and Eileen lying naked next to him was... They Fucked.

As he got dressed and headed for the door he looked back at Eileen still sleeping,they left at different times so no one would get suspicious. He wondered if she remembered anything he looked around the room his eyes then he saw the window was open. strange but why? He got dressed and headed for the door he looked back at Eileen still asleep in the bed then walked out the door.

He arrived at school and found his seat, he pulled out his notebook and started to take notes. Suddenly Eileen walked through the door "Sorry i'm late" she said with a smile. then another girl walked in, "You Must Be The New Girl, Shelby" The Professor exclaimed. Then She Looked at Maurice with a very peculiar grin "why yes so glad to be here" She said keeping her eyes locked on to Maurice. Eileen then went to sit down next to Maurice as usual, But then Shelby Got There First. "Sc-use me" Eileen said with a rather disgusted face "your in my seat". "last time i checked there are no assigned seats" Shelby Said Back With a Sarcastic look. The only available seat was next to Logan. He... didn't have many friends to sit with, _"Man I almost Feel Bad For Him"_ Eileen Thought. and she did, it was really sad. Eileen sat next to him but didn't really say much just a simple " hey". no response. Maurice Looked back at Eileen, She Gave Him a Slight Shrug. Shelby was soon all upon Maurice Asking Him All kinds of stupid questions like:  Are You Single, Do you like sushi What do you do for fun Whats your opinion on werewolf boyfriends?. as you can imagine he was excessively annoyed. he eventually learned to tune her out but all he could think about was not being with Eileen.

Eileen glanced over at Logan and contemplated if she would attempt a conversation. "Hey, so do you have a lot of friends here"? he just gave her a sad depressed glance and put his head down. she needed a better conversation starter, what did she know about him. 1. Depressed 2. ... She literally knew nothing about him no one did except for... ABBI, of course. Luckily Abbi sat right in front of Logan. Eileen tapped her on the shoulder "hey what does Logan talked about the most" Abbi Had to think for a second , "Markiplier defiantly Markiplier" Abbi said confidently. Eileen looked at Logan nervously and said "so do you like Markiplier?" His head rose up quickly and he looked at her with his ocean blue eyes and perfect skin and straight white teeth, he smiled so wide and said, " Hes My Absolute Favorite" "Well" Eileen said "he certainly is isn't he". "He always makes me happy when i'm sad sometimes the other way around but overall hes a funny, nice amazing sexy-as-hell guy." "wait ' Eileen Said Looking surprised "did you just say, that mark was sexy-as-hell" "well yeah most people figure it out by now but cant you tell, i'm Gay. "umm no i never thought you would be" Eileen said with a shocked face. "huh well its obvious to some people"Logan Explained. "So are you and Maurice..." Logan started. "well... its... were ... Yes" Eileen Sighed as she told him she knew it could start rumors, but she had to tell someone and Logan seemed oddly trustworthy although they had never met one another before. He had this... Glow of a good, innocent, Trustworthy person. Logan looked unsurprised"well it takes one to know one" Eileen looked confused "youre dating someone in secret to?" Logan tried to explain "well...Im...its...no, i just wish i was" "Who" Eileen Asked. "well his name is-" Their conversation is interupted by the bell "well see ya later Eileen" Logan says as he leaves the classroom. Eileen is just thinking about Logan all day long. " _who could it be, who does he hang out with the most besides Abbi"?_ She thought all day about it, then it hit her : GIO. it makes too much sense its so obvious no one sees it Gio and Logan have the same clsses together same grades and always sit next to eachother at lunch and leave for the bathroom at the same went to sleep thinking about how she would take it would she let him in on how she knows or pretend she doesn't know anything? they'll just have to see tomorrow at school.


End file.
